Mutiny, I Promise You
by Zhailei
Summary: Galactica's lack of privacy wasn't exactly news to Maggie. Spoilers up to episode 2:4 - Resistance. Lee/Racetrack.


_Galactica_'s lack of privacy wasn't exactly news to Maggie. They'd all seen the Chief and Boomer sneaking off through causeways, suffered through Redwing's nightly visits with himself, stolen a few moments in storage rooms and empty duty lockers when they wanted to be alone. It was one thing to put up with non-stop communal living when the aim was a private conversation or a quick clothing-optional rendezvous after flying CAP.

When trying to plan a mutiny and break the president of the colonies out of the brig, it turned into a whole other problem.

Dee had spoken to her first, in the bathroom after everyone else had cleared out, dropping hints as she pretended to go through the motions of her daily routine. With the others, it was a quick nod in the corridor and whispered plans in the corner of the rec room. And Lee ...

Lee was harder to get to. Hardly surprising, after Tigh had declared him a traitor and had him locked up in the brig. Between his cosy new living situation and the marines shadowing him, it wasn't the easiest job to get him alone.

So, they had to get creative. She could deal with that. As long as the marines didn't suddenly decide to stop being so half-assed about their jobs, she figured they'd probably be fine.

"I'm pretty sure they think we're frakking in here."

Lee smiled as he glanced at her, double-checked that the door was shut tightly behind him. "I think that's kind of the point."

Granted, but she wasn't sure she wanted the rumour to spread. Not that she was shy about who she was frakking - even if she were inclined towards secrecy, a week or two on _Galactica_ was enough to rob anyone of their embarrassment - but it was a different story when she wasn't actually getting laid. All the knowing looks, and none of the perks.

She shrugged, and moved over to make room for him on the rack beside her.

"So," he said. "Do you know the plan?"

"Dee filled me in," she said, hopefully sounding more confident than she felt. It wasn't that she wasn't on board, but a lot was riding on them being able to pull this off. Her entire career and the crappy rack she currently occupied were just the start of it.

Basically, if something went wrong, they were screwed. And given what they were trying to do, the chances of nothing going wrong weren't looking great.

"I've got a raptor waiting in the shuttle bay. As long as you can ditch your babysitters ..."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," he said. He was definitely smiling, like he knew _exactly_ what the marines would be thinking when he ditched them to sneak off with her.

Well, it wasn't like she ever valued her reputation that much, anyway. "Do you know how you're getting the president out?"

"It's taken care of," he said. He didn't bother to tell her how, just like he hadn't told her where they were going, or who else was helping them. The less everyone knew, the less they could give away if everything went sideways. She wasn't going to argue. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she echoed. "Do you really think they're going to fall for it?"

He shrugged. "I guess we're just going to have to be convincing."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Are you sure -"

She didn't know if she would have been able to reassure him, but it didn't matter, as he was interrupted by a loud bang on the door. He grabbed her, tugging her across his lap, and she heard the distinctive sound of the hatch creaking open behind her. She fell forward onto him, and he placed a hand low on her back to steady her, pulling her closer to him.

"Kiss me," he said, and she froze. He moved first, sliding a hand around the back of her neck to pull her close enough to kiss her. It was enough to shock her into reacting, and she kissed him back, putting on what she hoped was a good show for whoever thought interrupting them would be a good idea. She was still at an awkward angle, leaning to one side with her knee wedged in between his thighs, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to negotiate a more comfortable position.

Of course, she reflected, as her hips grinded against his, there was such a thing as getting _too_ comfortable. Especially with an audience.

Their visitor chose that moment to clear his throat, and Maggie turned around, hoping she looked suitably caught-in-the-act. By the way her breathing felt a little shallow, she didn't doubt it.

"Private," Lee said evenly, looking over her shoulder at the marine standing in the doorway. There was a look on the marine's face that would have been unreadable, if Maggie hadn't known exactly what he was thinking.

Well, if nobody thought they were frakking before, they would now.

She wanted to move, but Lee's arms around her waist kept her where she was, twisting her body to put as much space between them as possible. Which wasn't a lot, all told, and eventually she gave up, falling back against him as his thumb moved back and forth over the exposed skin above the waistband of her pants.

She couldn't see the marine any more, but she could hear the shuffle of his feet as he backed up, hear voices drifting in from outside the duty locker. The hatch was still open, making a joke of whatever facade of privacy they'd constructed, and with Lee pressed up against her, the fact that they were both fully clothed wasn't helping her feel any less exposed.

"Did you want something?" Lee asked. There was more than a hint of irritation in his voice, and she wondered if it was all for show. She was sure she'd be thinking a whole lot more clearly if she could just get up, but he wasn't letting her move, even if she'd wanted to.

"No, sir," the marine said, sounding caught somewhere between amusement and an apology. "I was just ..."

Checking on them. Maybe she'd underestimated how seriously they took their jobs. That could make things hard tomorrow.

Or it could make things hard right now.

"Then if you wouldn't mind waiting outside?" Lee asked in clipped tones.

There was silence, then the sound of footsteps, and the hatch closing again. Maggie let out a breath, and looked up. Lee had his lips pressed together like he was trying to hide a smile, and his hands hadn't stopped tracing circles on her skin.

"Close call," she muttered.

He did smile, then, and she couldn't help joining him, laughing softly against his shoulder.

"We were pretty convincing," he said.

That was one way of putting it. She was still flush against him; he felt pretty convinced, too.

"As long as you bring your 'A' game tomorrow."

"I always bring my 'A' game," he said, his voice low beside her ear, and she shivered. She should probably move. She should _definitely_ move.

She let her hands fall to her sides, but Lee was still holding her; when she tried to stand, he tugged her back down, and she had to clutch at his shoulders for balance.

"They're still out there," he said, but he sounded less convincing. "They'll probably expect us to take a while."

"You're pretty confident," she said.

"I aim to please." His hands moved up her side, under her tanks, making goosebumps stand out on her flesh.

"Really?" It wasn't much, but she was having trouble forming rational thoughts; her mouth was dry, and Lee's hands never stopped moving.

"Always."

She didn't doubt it. Lee Adama didn't do things in half measures.

"Besides, I'd hate to disappoint them. Imagine what they'll say if you reject me now."

"Worried about your reputation?"

He shrugged. "It's not my first concern."

She reached back to help him out of his jacket, pushing him further back on the rack. "Wouldn't want them to think we weren't on the level."

"Exactly," he said, pulling her tanks over her head. "We do have a cover to maintain."

"Then we'd better not blow it." She leaned down to kiss him, dragging his lower lip gently between her teeth. He responded by clutching her tighter, adjusting her position on his lap, and she pressed closer into him.

"This isn't working," she said after a minute.

He pulled back to look at her, a crease wrinkling his forehead. "You don't want to do this?"

She shook her head, and then laughed. "I mean, we're still half-dressed."

"We can fix that," he said. He lifted her so she was standing, and pushed her back against the lockers as he pulled her pants down over her hips, and she shivered at the feel of the cold metal against her back. Gods, but this was the last thing they needed to be doing right now.

She really didn't frakking care.

She helped him with his buckle, then pushed him back down onto the rack, feeling his fingers dig into her skin, feeling him arch up to meet her.

"If you ding my raptor," she said, shifting slightly, and Lee drew in an audible gasp. "I'll kill you."

"Understood," he said. The end of the word came out in a low moan as she sank down, and she fell forward, bracing herself against the bed. For the first time since this whole thing began, she really hoped the marines knew how to do their jobs.

Gods help her, if they let anyone into the duty locker before they were done, she'd take care of them herself. In the meantime, maybe Lee's armed guards were making themselves useful, after all.

At least she was pretty sure they wouldn't need any more convincing after this.


End file.
